


NSFW 2

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Again, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Blowjobs, M/M, nsfw obviously, vibrators lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_Mac and Dennis had their jerking off sessions together and for a while that was enough but Dennis had decided that just wasn’t cutting it for him anymore._

_So here they were, Mac sprawled out on Dennis’bed, getting another bed was Dennis’ idea when he came back from North Dakota, another way of denying his feelings for Mac, except again it didn’t work._

_It was in the early hours one Saturday morning and the gang were at Paddy’s Pub, Mac and Dennis were in the back office when Dennis mumbled out his feelings for mac between tequila shots. Within seconds Mac was pinned against the door, his lips pressed against Dennis’_

__

__ _***_

 

 

_"You're going to love this" Dennis says revealing a little plastic looking vibrator, placing it on the bed next to him, He tells Mac to lift his bum so he could pull down the other guys boxer-briefs_

_"Someone's excited" Dennis adds, referencing the member that was twitching and dripping with pre-cum in front of him "You aren't allowed to cum until I say"_

_He placed the vibrator at the base of Mac’s cock with one hand before wrapping his lips around Mac’s tip, Mac tried to moan but what came out his mouth was more of a whimper followed by an attempt to his name, but the attention Dennis_

_was paying to his already aching cock rendered him completely speechless, he didn't think he could get any harder._

_He pulled away for a brief moment to utter the words 'do not cum yet' and although Mac was finding it very hard, he obliged._

_Dennis teased the vibrator up the most prominent vein running from the top to bottom of his member._

_"I can't" he pants, voice cracking making Dennis chuckle sending more vibrations down his trembling cock._

_He was now a whimpering mess with his hands entwined in Dennis’ hair._

_"Please" Mac whines "Please let me cum"_

_He ignores his request as he moves the vibrator to his balls, tightened by his need to cum and takes all of the slightly taller man’s cock in his mouth gagging slightly at his length before quickly moving his mouth off of Mac’s cock._

_"Cum" Dennis orders before returning to wrapping his lips around the tip of Mac’s dick just in time for the loudest whimper to come out of his best friends mouth before he released in Dennis’._


End file.
